I'll Be Your New Addiction
by snowwinter486
Summary: Sanji/Kaku. "Old Habits are tough to break."


Title: I'll Be Your New Addiction  
>Author: snowwinter486<br>Pairing: Sanji/Kaku  
>Genre: Fluff, crack, Humor, ect.<br>Summary: Kaku, who ran into the Murigawa Pirates at a hospital, is scolding Sanji about smoking.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :)<br>A/N: I'm doing this to get the characters all fresh for my Winter story.  
>-x-<p>

"Well, it smells bad, and aren't you a cook?" Kaku sighed as he leaned against the white wall.

Sanji shrugged as he took a seat across from the male.

Through their whole crew and comrades, the two of them were the only ones that were kept their conscious, as they weren't a major part of the one of the battles, Murigawa Pirates vs.

Maries, and since Spandam was hiding as a cabin boy for the Marines, of course CP9 jumped in as well.

Your enemy's enemy must be a friend.

"Smoking is going to kill your taste buds, and aren't you a cook?" Sanji blinked, was he that obvious?

"So?"

"There are a lot of people that would be disappointed if you lost your taste buds and couldn't cook anymore? Cooking isn't just numbers."

"I know, it's flavor and texture and," a rough pause as curly-brows looked over at the capped male, "Wait, why do you care?"

A short pause and Kaku looked thoughtful, "Luffy was always talking about how you were the best chief in the world..." and then, he grinned, "When you get to the All Blue and start cooking

there, I don't want to eat crappy food."

A bubble of excitement burst through Sanji at the mention of the All Blue, but he coughed it down roughly, "Who said... I would cook for you?"

"...Good point," Kaku said, and leaned back, throwing his arms behind his head as he sighed contently, "Maybe I'll trade you something for it."

Sanji snorted, like something could compare to the All Blue and his cooking combined with something like-

"Hey! Give my back my cigarette!"

Kaku grinned as he dodged the grabbing hands as Sanji reached for his last cigarette.

That was just crushed in Kaku's hand, and he made a face as he wiped the remains on his clothes, "God, that's disgusting."

"Oi! That was my last one!" Sanji yelled and Kaku disappeared next to him.

"Shush, this is a hospital."

Sanji gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth before sighing irritably, "All you swordsmen are the same."

"I'm not a swordsman," Kaku said brightly, and then, almost darkly said, "I'm a weapon."

Sanji blinked, realizing that he hit a nerve and gulped.

"Not anymore though, right?"

"Some habits are touch to break," the ex-assassin shrugged.

"Like smoking," Sanji sneered.

The long-nosed male scoffed and a single, blond curly eyebrow rose beyond sight.

A moment of brief pause.

"Then... Why don't you replace it?" Kaku mumbled.

Sanji stopped, like completely, "Like how so?"

"I dunno, put something else in your mouth," the long nosed male replied, "It's not like it's going to be there all the time, right?"

Sanji paused, reaching for a smoke, and realizing that he has none, he sighed.

Maybe it was time to move on.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look!" ten year old Sanji coughed roughly as he forced his body to inhale the toxics.<em>

"_What are you doing you idiot!" Zeff yelled at the younger kid, who coughed, but grinned._

"_Because if I smoke, then I'm more mature!" the end of the statement sounded like a question, but nonetheless, Zeff just sighed and walked off._

_Sanji continued to grin._

_The whole reason why he started to smoke in the first place..._

* * *

><p>Sanji yawned, waking up on the couch, and lifted his head off of the square-nosed...<p>

Wait, what?

The blond male snapped his head to Kaku, who was using his shoulder as a pillow, eyes closed, and arms gripped onto his own sleeves to the point that his knuckles were pale white,

shaking slightly and he bit down on his lower lip.

"Oi. Get off," Sanji said, moving his arm to wake him up.

Within moments, he was pinned back down on the ground, a finger to his throat as Kaku lifted his cap to glare at the male.

"Sanji?" he whispered, and then gulped, "Sorry," Kaku muttered as he stood up to stretch, and then grinned back at the curly-eyebrow male, "Force of habit."

"Habits again?" a dry laugh from Sanji and Kaku laughed as well, staring out at the night sky through the window.

"We all have crazy habits," the ex-assassin giggled happily and Sanji smirked, standing up and moving next to the male.

"Sanji?"

"Then... Why don't we switch?" moving his hand to loosen his tie, he moved his hand against the wall by Kaku's face.

"Eh?" Kaku tilted his head up to the slightly taller male.

"If I help you get rid of your...habits," a low husky voice as Sanji smirked when he felt the male shudder next to him.

"I'll be your new addiction."


End file.
